


Just One Rose

by indigomountian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomountian/pseuds/indigomountian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dean Winchester has an arranged marriage with princess Jessica Morre, they're not in love. In fact she is in love with a boy she met in a market in Laurence, the capital city of the Winchester's kingdom of Kansas.<br/>this is a horrible summery just like every other summery, because everyone is horrible at summery... or at least that's what I keep telling my self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Rose

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Ok so I had the idea for this story because of a song and i really just had to write it. i know it's probably terrible and I have other things that I could be writhing like the three unfinished fics that i haven't looked at in half a year... but i just kept thinking about this and had to write it.
> 
> The song is called A Stone and it's by Okkervil River but I like the cover done by Caitlin Obom (cptfunk). She does a lot of supernatural songs that she writes herself and her voice is lovely and all of them are wonderful, shes on soundcloud and posts some stuff on youtube. anyway this is the part that made me think of this fic.
> 
> And when that queen's daughter came of age,  
> I think she'd be lovely and stubborn and brave,  
> and suitors would journey from kingdoms away  
> just to make themselves known. 
> 
> And I think that I know the bitter dismay  
> of a lover who brought fresh bouquets every day  
> when she turned him away to remember some knave  
> who once gave just one rose, one day, years ago.

Obligations. Obligations and promises, promises made by other people for you, are the only part of life that Dean really hates. He can put up with the endless piles of reading material and the lessons that take up most of his time; but when someone makes choices for him, when they take away any freedom he had, that’s when he gets angry. Being the crowned prince he knew there were always things other people would decide for him, just a fact of life, but he always thought he would get to choose who he got to marry. Instead he finds out that his father made a pact with the neighboring kingdom; that King Moore’s eldest daughter and he would be wed. There is no changing his mind now because backing out of the marriage, there have always been high tensions between the two small kingdoms and this was the balm to sooth them and keep war from their peoples. And so Dean has an obligation to his kingdom to keep his father’s promise.

It’s not that the princess isn’t lovely or lacking in personality, she isn’t. There is simply nothing there. They have no chemistry, he doesn’t love her, and he doesn't want to marry her. Thankfully she feels the same way, because no matter what Sammy says Dean would rather be honest and have a chick flick moment about feelings than lie about loving someone. So they talked and talked, it turned out she was in love with a boy she met once at a market in Laurence when coming to see Winchester Castle. She didn’t know his name or much about him at all except his mother died when he was young and his brother always looked out for him, but it was apparently love at first sight.

He had brought her a rose and begged forgiveness for it since the rose could not. When she asked what a flower could have to be sorry for he told her it was because it had the gall to clumsily bloom in the presence of true beauty. He said that she should keep it so other people could see it and know how little beauty a rose really holds when compared with the face of a goddess. They talked until they both had to go. She came back the next day but he wasn’t there, and she’s been looking ever since.

Jessica and Dean agreed that if she found him before they were married that she could call of the wedding with no hard feelings and if their parents wouldn't allow it she and her love would elope.

Until such a time that her mysterious love was found the two would meet every week. After so many years of this she was probably Dean’s best friend. He would bring flowers and they would talk about life and her search for her love. Jess had told him that the flowers weren’t really necessary but he brought them every week anyway, though they weren't really for her benefit but his own. He always went to the same flower shop; in fact Dean was pretty sure he was the sole reason that the shop was still open. It was owned by a thin dark-haired man with the most shocking blue eyes you could ever have seen. Dean loved the day in his week that he got to see Princess Jessica, not for the prospect of seeing her really but rather for the excuse to go into the shop and converse with the florist. He leaves an hour before he is supposed to meet the princess just so he can have his conversation with Castiel without being late, which doesn’t always work because he tends to lose track of time when he’s in the flower shop for some reason…

This week Sam is with him so he doesn’t misplace the time like he usually does… well that’s not entirely true, he spends a good twenty minutes talking with Castiel about nothing in particular before his brother interrupts asking if they were going to actually go see the princess at any time today.  Sam is a bit antsy because he had never met his brothers intended and he really should, she's going to be his sister in law after all. Dean rolls his eyes at his brother’s impatiens and waves his goodbye to the florist with beautiful eyes with the hand that doesn't have a large assorted bouquet of flowers. They're quiet for a while until Sam had to go and ruin it.

“So… Castiel, huh?” Sam had that look like he wanted to talk about touchy feely things and Dean looked back at him with his I’m-so-not-doing-this-with-you-now-or-ever face.

“Don’t know what you mean,” They were quiet the rest of the walk.

* * *

 

Once they get to the castle they make their way to the garden, where Dean usually meets Jessica, and she’s sitting there reading while running her fingers over the little pressed rose covered in glass pinned to her front just like it always is. Dean hears Sammy suck in a breath at his side before reaching around and plucks a rose from the pretty bouquet Castiel made.

“I’ll catch up to you later Dean, bye,” Dean tries to make a sound of protest but his brother just walks away and right up to Jessica. He’s confused and then he hears what his brother is saying and then he’s just blown away, “I’m sorry to disturb you, but since this rose cannot speak I have come to apologize on its behalf,” Jessica’s head snaps up so fast her neck probably hurts.

Her eyes are full of disbelief and her voice warbles when she speaks, “What could a flower have to apologize for?”

Sam looks about ready to cry himself, the girl, “Why for having the audacity to ineptly bloom in the presence of a goddess of beauty,” by now Jessica really is crying as she throws herself into his arms book forgotten. They kiss and Sam laughs while spinning them is circles.

“Sammy, you don’t just go around randomly kissing people, that’s rude, especially when they’re engaged to your brother,” He couldn’t even bring himself to sound annoyed when they both looked so happy. He was happy for them and happy because his brother loved Jessica because he never did. His heart never fluttered when he saw her, the thought of her never made him smile for no reason, and he never did have any fantasies about her. It hit him like a brick to the side of the head; while he couldn’t say any of those things about Jessica he could say all of those things about Cas, the awkward gorgeous funny florist. 

“I never stopped looking, even thought I never learned your name. I’ve been looking for what feels like forever,” Jessica was crying now.

“I love you, I never stopped looking either” then they were kissing again.

“I’m glad you finally found him Jess but I have to go randomly kiss someone,” Dean shouts as he runs off, he gets no response from the lovers  who are in their own world.  Now that he has started thinking about Cas he can’t get the man out of his head, he wonders what it will be like, what his lips will feel like. Rose petals maybe? What he tastes like, wonders if he will make a little gasp when Dean kisses him like Jessica did for his brother. Will he push Dean away?

Dean can’t run fast enough, he can feel the muscles in his legs burning but he pushes them harder there are more important things than bodily limitations right now. Who cares that Dean’s lungs can’t suck in enough oxygen; he needs to know what Castiel smells like under the perfume of flowers, needs to know what it feels like to slip his hands around Cas, he just needs.

When he reaches the shop Castiel is there like he always is, a point of familiarity in the face of Dean’s major revelation. He looks the same, completely oblivious to Dean’s new point of view.

“Hello Dean. Was there something wrong with the fl-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Dean has brought a hand around his head and presses their lips together, savoring the moment when Castiel goes completely slack and pliant in his arms. The doubt he was holding that this beautiful man wouldn’t return his affection melts away and he only holds him tighter. The kiss could have lasted for a minute or it could have been eons but Dean doesn’t really care. He has Cas and what more could he need? They eventually break for air thought Dean doesn’t go far, peppering kisses up and down the sharp stubbed jaw line in front of him.

“I- I don’t understand. I thought you were betrothed to Princess Jessica?” Castiel sounds a bit bitter about that fact which brings a wonderful feeling to Dean’s chest.

“I broke it off. We were both in love with other people,” he stares at Cas, who blushed as far down as Dean can see then let out a little ‘oh’ before rising on his toes a bit to catch Dean’s lips again to kiss him, deeper this time.

“What about your fathers’ and the pact that the kingdoms have with this marriage?” he seems genuinely concerned, though with good reason because no one wants a war.

“She’s in love with my brother,” and that really is enough talking because Castiel still has that blush going on and Dean’s determined to find out how far down his body it goes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm sorry. It wouldn't get out of my head though, i had to write it down and since i had already taken the time why not post it. It may not be great but I think it may at least be ok...


End file.
